Amiga Mía
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: El pasado y el futuro jamás se han llevado bien, y cuando las mentiras y engaños los acompañan… es peor ICHIXRUKI
1. En la sala de un hospital

Puuuuuuuuuuu

Yo que no acabo ninguna de mis historias y comienzo con otra

Es que mi imaginación no para

NO LA PUEDO PARAR

Jeje

Solo quiero que la lean y me den su opinión por reviews

* * *

Amiga Mía

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Primer capitulo: En la sala de un hospital

* * *

El sonido de las sirenas de aquella ambulancia resonaba a distancia, como se acercaba se alejaba, tratando de llegar a su destino, aquel trágico accidente ya había dejado a varios muertos y si no llegaban rápido al hospital mas cercano, la persona que llevaban a bordo, formaría parte de la lista de difuntos ese mismo día.

- Rápido, rápido, tenemos que estabilizarla- hablo un joven que tenia bata blanca, se encontraba cerca de la paciente, revisando cada un o de los aparatos que se conectaban al cuerpo de aquella pequeña.

La tensión en ese lugar, era lo único que se sentía, cada segundo era crucial, y más en el estado de la pequeña, la habían encontrado en uno de los autos participantes del choque múltiple.

-Creo que tiene una hemorragia interna señor- menciono otros de los tripulantes, su descubrimiento causo conmoción entre quienes lo escucharon.

-¡Con mas razón!… maldita sea- la desesperación lo estaba controlando, no podía dejar que esa pequeña muriera, lo mas seguro era que sus padres ya lo estaban.

-Ya estamos cerca- grito la persona que estaba frente al volante, haciendo que la esperanza volviera en la cabina de atrás.

-Bien… preparados, la sacaremos con cuidado, solo espero que Kurosaki-sama no se haya ido a su descanso.

En cuanto sintieron que el trasporte se detenía por completo, comenzaron las maniobras para sacarla, como parte de su cuerpo tenia quemaduras algo graves no pudieron asegurarla como debían, bajaron despacio, pero apresuradamente, en cuanto vieron que la camilla se acercaba.

-Kurosaki-sama aun sigue en el hospital- pregunto a la enfermera que se puso a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Aun no se ha ido, pero su familia esta en estos momentos en su consultorio- contesto rápidamente.

-Muy bien, ve de inmediato hacia el, o pide que lo voceen este es uno de sus casos en los que se especializa, nadie mejor que el le salvara la vida- hablo sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

Vio como la enfermera, casi corriendo se dirigía al consultorio de su maestro, pero no lo esperarían en la estrada, en cuanto vio que la habían colocado bien en la camilla, dio la orden para que la llevaran al quirófano, pero en su camino se encontró a otra enfermera.

-Doctor…- empezó a caminar a la misma velocidad que el- dígame, es otra victima del choque en el centro de Karakura?

-Si, al parecer no es la única que viene de ese lugar- dijo viendo a todos los pacientes que estaban en el pasillo, unos con heridas leves, pero otros, como esa niña, que su vida se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Así es- respondió- hemos recibido hasta ahora treinta personas en total- hiso una ligera pausa, lo que iba a decir era dolorosa, también para ella-lamentablemente, no pudimos evitar la muerte de cuatro.

Al escuchar aquella información, tan solo pudo serrar levemente sus ojos para suspirara lentamente.

-Ya pidieron ayuda, este hospital no tiene tanta capacidad- tenia que admitirlo, si seguían enviado a los heridos a ese lugar, tan solo desperdiciarían tiempo valiosos.

-Le hemos pedido ayuda al hospital de Ishida-sama, dijo que enviaría a sus ambulancia, para trasportar a las personas con heridas leves a sus instalaciones, ellos también están llenos.

-Maldición…

Escucho como unos apresurados pasos se acercaban a ellos, era su maestro.

-Kurosaki-sama, lamento interrumpir su descanso- dijo al verlo llegar totalmente.

-Descanso, ja, ni siquiera e podido estar con mi familia- hablo un poco molesto.

- Masaki-sama, aun esta aquí- a pesar de que corrían con la camilla esquivando a las personas que se metían es su camino, no perdía la oportunidad de establecer una plática con su maestro.

-Ella me dijo que me esperaría, aunque esto tardara mucho- coloco su mirada en la pequeña que esta en aquella camilla, a simple vista se veía la gravedad en la que se encontraba.

-No había rastro de familiares, la única persona que la acompañaba quedo calcinada por el fuego que cubrió el automóvil, tal ves se encuentre algún documento en el cual la podamos identificar pero lo dudo.- la seriedad se escuchaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba aquel joven.

-Deja de actuar de esa manera, recuerda que en nuestra profesión lo único que importa es la vida de la paciente- hablo con la misma seriedad que su alumno.

-¡Papá!

Ambos escucharon los gritos de un niño que corría detrás de ellos, de no mas de seis o siete años, su cabellera naranja lo hacia inigualable y reconocible para su padre.

-Ichigo que haces aquí- pregunto un poco confundido, pero al ver la expresión de su hijo…y la de su esposa que llego segundos después que el, tal vez lo estuvo persiguiendo.

-Masaki… aleja a Ichigo- hablo con dureza, pero al ver que su esposa no reaccionaba- ¡MASAKI, LLEVATE A ICHIGO!

El tono con el que le hablo su esposa la sorprendió más que la escena de la cual fue presente, no podía creer que una niña tan pequeña, también pudiese… terminar así, pero entendió lo que su esposo quería evitar, rápidamente, tomo a su hijo y se lo llevo de ese lugar.

Temía que lo que hubiese presenciado su hijo le afectara, aun no estaba en edad para entender lo que significaba la muerte, aun no.

Atravesaron las puertas que separaban a los pacientes de las zonas de operación, para su mala suerte, no tendría el descanso que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

Tres horas se había tomado para reconstruir si se puede decir así, el cuerpo de esa niña, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio provocado por la desvelada tan fuerte a la que fue sometido, caminaba despacio entre los pasillos blancos, con café en la mano se dirigió a su oficina.

-Doctor Kurosaki- hablo una mujer que se acerco a el.

-¿Dígame? -respondió a aquel llamado.

-Su esposa me dijo que lo esperaba en su casa, al parecer su hijo se sentía un poco mal.

Al escuchar eso tan solo, meneo su rostro de un lado a otro, le había dicho a Masaki que no dejara salir a Ichigo de su consultorio, por que la sangre abundaba en ese lugar.

-Dígale a Kasuki que se encargue de la paciente numero 108- entro rápidamente a ese cuarto solo para dejar su bata.

-¿Su última paciente verdad?- exclamo la mujer.

-El sabe quien es, a pesar de que logramos estabilizarla, tiene que permanecer en observación

Esperaba que ella hiciera otra pregunta, ya que así eran las mujeres que trabajaban en ese lugar, no le importaba la salud de quienes atendían, tan solo el chisme del día, y aunque le fastidiara lidiar con ese tipo de personas, eran sus empleadas y que mas daba.

Con su ropa de siempre salió del hospital, llevaba unos pantalones color negro y su típica camisa de manga larga del mismo color, pareciera mas un funerario que un doctor profesional, pero no lo podía negar, el negro le quedaba muy bien.

Llego rápidamente a su casa, demasiado simple era la estructura de ella, pero verdaderamente era más que suficiente, sacando las llaves de su bolcillo e introduciéndolas en aquel hoyo de la puerta se dispuso a entrar.

Cada uno de sus pasos rezumbaban por el silencio dentro de ella, cosa que le extraño, ese día era sábado, su hijo no tenía obligación de ir a la escuela, además la hora que marcaba su reloj de mano indicada que el debería de ver su programa favorito.

-Masaki- pronuncio su nombre esperando una señal de vida-Masaki…

-Isshin… llegaste- vio como su esposa bajaba lentamente de las escaleras con su mano en su vientre.

-Tarde más de lo esperado pero estoy aquí- sonrió levemente para tratar de borrar esa tristeza del rostro de su esposa.

-Dime Isshin- se acerco mas a el- ¿Cómo esta esa niña que atendiste?

-Se puede decir que bien pero no estoy seguro-Sabia que la pregunta tarde o temprano vendría. De parte de su hijo o de ella daba lo mismo, aunque con su joven hijo utilizaría palabras menos fuerte- aun no sabemos si resistora en tratamiento, es muy pequeña.

-Pero, tu no puedes hacer nada por ella amor- no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza que el rostro de esa pequeña cubierto de sangre.

-Lo que tenia que hacer ya lo hice, reconstruimos su cuerpo hasta donde pudimos, pero lo que sigue no depende de mi, si no de ella- dijo finalmente.

-Y sus familiares, no hay rastro de ellos?- pregunto intrigada.

-No- dijo acompañado por la negación de su rostro- la única persona que viajaba con ella quedo irreconocible al igual que el auto en el que viajaban, no hay papeles, no hay registro, no hay nada que se pueda rescatar de esos escombros, tan solo tendríamos el testimonio de ella cuando despierte, bueno si es que despierta-estaba mas que acostumbrado a los pacientes que morían en aquellas situaciones, no era de sorprenderse que mostrara cierta frialdad en sus palabras hasta que…

- Morirá… ella morirá

Ambos al escuchar la voz del pequeño se sobresaltaron, miraron hacia las escaleras y lo encontraron a el aun con su pijama con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, rápidamente su madre corrió hacia el para abrasarlo y darle un poco de consuelo y su padre tan solo miraba.

-Ichigo, desde cuando estas aquí?-pregunto preocupada no se imaginaba que desde el principio de la platica que mantuvo con su esposo aquel niño se mantuvo escondido entre la sombras hasta escuchar semejantes palabras salir de la boca de su padre.

-Dime papa, morirá?-insistió el pequeño

Como contestar esa pegunta con palabras que discretamente disfrazaran la realidad, aunque ya no sabia como, si es que el escucho todo.

* * *

Las personas en aquel edificio nunca dejaban de moverse, si no era por una cosa era por otra, se podía ver pasar a demasiadas enfermeras por los pasillos, algunas llevando papeleo, otras yendo a las habitaciones para atender a pacientes, algunos graves otros por simples molestias o dolores, pero había una habitación a la que no entraban, pues esa paciente ya era atendida.

Dentro de esa habitación la iluminación escaseaba ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas, aun así se lograba notar a un pequeño cuerpo recostado sobre una cama totalmente cubierta por algún material que impedía ver totalmente hacia su interior, era pequeño ese cuarto, tan solo cabían la cama, los aparatos conectados, el cuerpo de la paciente y un pequeño sillón que era ocupado por el doctor que la miraba insistentemente.

Se levanto y miro nuevamente cada uno de los aparatos que mostraban su estado, nada anormal, seguía estando estable hasta donde se podía, hiso algunas anotaciones en la carpeta que llevaba en manos para después volver a verla, que destino tan cruel, sin familiares que estén al pendiente de ella o recen por su salud, que difícil es el estar solo.

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver una sombra.

-Kasuki-kun- le hablo despacio

-Que deseas Takahiro- hablo un poco enojado, pensó que había quedado claro que el hecho que hubiese pedido que no lo molestaran.

-Es que creo que tienes que ver esto- respondió con rapidez.

-Y que es eso que tengo que ver.

-En las noticias están pasando el reporte del accidente de anoche.

Se deslizo rápidamente entra la gente que se mantenía viendo el pequeño televiso que se encontraba en la oficina central, entre pacientes y personas del personal llego rápidamente al frente donde podía ver el desastre total.

_El trágico choque de accidentes de anoche se a convertido no solo en el mas grande en toda la historia de Japón si no que también en una tragedia mundial, al parecer entre los 300 muertos, datos aproximados- hizo un aligera pausa aquella mujer dentro del aparato- se encontraba la esposa e hija del famoso pintor kuchiki Byakuya, ya que se encontró el cuerpo de su esposa kuchiki Hisana y de su única hija kuchiki Sakura que ese mismo día cumplía siete años, sin duda alguna una tragedia._

* * *

Puuuuuuuuuu

Otra historia

Dejen reviews

Plis

Comente

Querida enemiga


	2. Lo que más odio

Puuuuuuuuuuuu

Konnichiwa

Gracia por los reviews ^^ me dan ánimos de seguir (además que si o lo hago… cierta persona vendrá a mi casa a mitad de la noche y me matara ¬¬).

* * *

Amiga mía

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Segundo capitulo: Lo que más odiamos

* * *

El aire era frio, tan frio que ni el calor natural del cuerpo era suficiente para soportar la helada tradicional en eso días de diciembre. Los ligeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo lleno de nubes de colores entre azul y blanco, la gente salía con sus abrigos y ropas de frio aun si el invierno era intenso no "dañaba" por así decir, la rutina de las personas, casi todas seguían lo mismo de cada día, la rutina era la _palabra mas odiada por ella._

Caminaba al igual que ellos por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, mirando con desgana el mismo camino que seguía, no tenia mucho de haber llegado a esa ciudad, y tan solo estaba allí por los estudios que realizaba, o mas bien, por los que estaba apunto de realizar, lleno la solicitud para entrar a la universidad pero aun estaba indecisa que ser, amaba la pintura, su "amor platónico" y también le gustaba la medicina… por su padre ya que el era doctor.

-Kasuki-san- escucho su nombre y voltio lentamente al igual que detenía sus pasos.

-Momo-chan- reconoció a su amiga-pensé que te quedarías con Renji

-¿Ahhh?, claro que no, me haría ayudarle con el equipaje- dijo burlona, siempre aprovechaban "la bondad" de su amigo Renji.

-Que mala-respondió de la misma manera.

Siguió su camino, ahora acompañada de su mejor amiga, Hinamori Momo, miro a su alrededor, principalmente a las edificios que las radiaban, no era una gran ciudad, después de todo ellos venían de New York bueno no era mayor a la que presenciaban pero como aun no la conocían bien, asegurarlo tardaría algo.

-¿Ya llamaste a tu padre?-pregunto acercando sus manos a su rostro, tal ves para darles un poco de calor.

-No, de seguro esta en su quinto sueño- seguía con la mirada hacia enfrente, ni siquiera la miro para contestarle.

-¿Sigue enojado?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegro.

-No lo se- pronuncio con un enorme suspiro después, no había intercambiado palabras con su padre después de que le dijo de su repentina partida a Tokio, debía de entender de que a cualquier padre se le haría difícil dejar que su hija se fuera al otro lado del mundo, pero por dios, le había declarado la ley del hielo solo por eso.

-Oye, ¿Cómo crees que nos vaya en la universidad?- esa mujer no hacia mas que preguntar y la verdad no estaba para jugar a "pregunta y respuesta"

-No lo se momo, no se nada- dijo aun mas que cansada, cansada de su propia vida.

-Perdóname- entendió completamente el mensaje que su amiga le había estado mandando desde hacia un buen rato- yo aquí preguntándote cualquier cosa y tu…

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes- por favor, por favor, deseaba que la tierra la tragara y la llevara la infinito y mas allá.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?- jamás se considero como una compañera buena para los momentos malos, es mas, se consideraba un pésima compañera para los momentos malos.

-…

-Te espero para la cena, creo que también Renji lo hará- n o necesitaba que le dijera nada, en su cara estaba dibujado un gran cartel que decía "déjame sola"

De nuevo su maldita forma de ser hacia que se quedara sola, siempre era así, y de nuevo veía como sus amigos se alejaban. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía… el corazón, odiaba los sentimientos de debilidad, siempre trato de ser fuerte desde el momento en que "renació" en esa sala de hospital hace ya mas de 16 años, pero sentía que el mundo se le venia encima…

* * *

Una música fascinante resonaba en las cuatro paredes de la habitación que impedían que saliera al mundo real, era el sonido de la delicadez con la cual se tocaban las teclas del enorme piano que estaba en el centro de esas cuatro paredes.

La música era tan acogedora, tan perfecta que incluso la única persona testigo de ese acto estaba mas que sorprendida, en cuanto noto que la melodía acababa tan solo demostró su asombro, con ligeros choques de manos.

-Felicidades, Kurosaki-san sin duda a progresado mas de lo esperado- salió del trance en el que estaba por las palabras de su profesora.

-Gracias, ¿Mi papa aun no a llegado?- contesto de una manera demasiado fría, ignorando por completo a la profesora.

-Aun no a llegado, tal ves pronto lo hará- dijo la maestra con resignación, siempre era lo mismo.

Y no se equivocaba, esa niña interpretaba con perfección obras de complejidad mayor a la que su edad le permitiera, pero no era tan solo más que una niña de siete años que esperaba a su padre para la cena, pero como era costumbre, el jamás llegaba, al igual que era de costumbre que ni la cena preparada por la servidumbre no era tocada, ni por ella, ni por el.

* * *

Entro más lenta que un caracol atropellado (si es que el pobre caracol puede andar) al departamento que había alquilado junto a sus amigos, aun había cajas ene le suelo y "unas cuantas" cosas tiradas, no era un departamento grande, pero se podían acomodar los tres perfectamente, las luces estaba apagadas, pensó que momo y Renji ya estaban dormidos, y tenían razones pues ya pasaba de la hora normal de descansar, y como ellos aun no se acostumbraban al cambio de horario…

-Rukia.

-Renji- observo como una sombra que pensó ella que era parte del montón de cajas se movía repentinamente, no fue hasta que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana dejo ver la silueta del pelirrojo- pensé que ya estaban dormidos.

-Hinamori si, cayo rendida cuando acomodamos terminamos de acomodar las cosas- se acerco lentamente a ella sin quitar ni por un segundo la mirada sobre ella.

-No creo que este todo acomodado- dijo señalando el reto de cajas que aun estaban ene el suelo.

-Esas son tuyas- contesto enojado.

-Quisieras, yo no traje tanto- no pasaban de 10 cajas, pero lo que estaba tirado en el suelo si llenaba unas tres o cuatro.

-Por no ayudar te toca todo eso- menciono victorioso y al mismo tiempo burlándose de ella.

-…Esta bien-ciertamente no tenia ganas de discutir con el chico, deseaba estar en la cama que se le fue asignada y dormir hasta que el sol saliera.

-Deja de actuar de esa manera Rukia- su voz sonaba mas fuerte tratándose de imponer.

-Buenas noches Renji- ignoro olímpicamente al pelirrojo que no pudo hacer nada para que mantuviesen la comunicación.

-Maldición…- esa enana siempre se solía con la suya, y mas cuando se ponía en plan de solitario sin remedio alguno, y eso _odiaba de ella_, y entre gritos reprimidos y practicas de auto control se fue a su propia habitación.

Mientras, la pelinegra, estaba sentada en el piso, recargada en la puerta de su habitación, sus piernas no respondían y su cerebro tampoco, tantas cosas tubo que haber pasado para llegar a donde esta…

-------------------------------------------------------------- »»»»»»»»Flash Black««««««««----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Caminaba con temor al consultorio de su padre donde le habían dicho pocos instantes antes que estaba allí, se podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en que lo había ido a ver a ese lugar, y es que los hospitales ni siquiera, los pasaba en pinturas o en revista, odiaba inclusive la palabra, peor haría un sacrificio, "tenia pocas horas"_

_Tras caminar un gran tramo logro observar la puerta del consultorio de su padre, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y si eso era estando fuera, como seria cuando estuviese adentro y le diera la grandiosa noticia a la persona que más quiere._

_-Adelante- escucho poco después de que su mano toco lentamente la puerta._

_Y cumplió la orden, entro con temor, angustia, y desesperación._

_-Rukia, no te esperaba- vio a su padre detrás del gran mueble que era su escritorio, tenia la vista puesta en la computadora que tenia enfrente pero aun si la reconoció a la perfección._

_-Papá, me dijeron que no estabas en servicio- cerro la puerta para que nadie los interrumpieran, y para que no escucharan los gritos de su padre._

_-Digamos, que no soy necesario el día de hoy- comento dejando de tocar la teclas de su computadora y mirando a su hija._

_Su padre era un hombre ejemplar, como decían muchos, una carrera estupenda, un puesto envidiable, y no hay que hablar del sueldo, unos de los médicos con más prestigio en el mundo. Se sentía orgullosa de ser su hija, por así decir, pero en esos momentos… lo odiaba._

_-Bueno papá- se animo a continuar aquella plática- yo venia a…_

_-Antes de que digas algo- de nuevo le corto de nuevo al inspiración, desde hace mas de un mes que pasaba los mismo- las solicitudes que enviaste a las universidades fueron aceptadas,- comento alegre aquel hombre mayor._

_- En serio-para su mala suerte, pensó que lo diría antes de que esos benditos resultados llegaran._

_-Ahora solo queda escoger a cual te vas a ir- se levanto del enorme asiento que tenia, y camino hacia su hija que aun mantenía cierta distancia- pienso que tiene que ser cerca, que te parece la que esta en Houston, no esta tan lejos y te podre visitar cada fin de semana._

_-Papá…_

_-yo se que es difícil, pero para ti, que eres mi hija no creo que lo sea…_

_-Me voy a Japón…_

_Silencio... solo eso quedo después de que pronuncio esas palabras, sus labios aun temblaban y no podía ver a los ojos a su padre._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- tenía que comprobar que los que escucho era verdad._

_-Envié una solicitud a la universidad de Japón por internet, hace un mes que recibí la respuesta, y fui aceptada._

_-No me comentaste nada- se alejo de ella y de nuevo se sentó detrás de su escritorio._

_-No te comente nada por que sabría que… reaccionarias así._

_-¡¿Y como querías que reaccionara?!- grito fuertemente asustando a la joven y a los que pasaban por el pasillo afuera de su consultorio._

_-Papá… clámate- cerro fuertemente sus ojos a causa de la impresión que tubo al ver a su padre gritar, el no era de ese tipo de persona que hablaba a gritos._

_-¡No me pidas cosas imposibles! Tú y yo habíamos quedado que si escogías la carrera de medicina yo seria quien te escogiera el lugar._

_Su padre se frotaba la frente con su mano derecha y con la otra tocaba suavemente la mesa, en un intento de controlarse, y ella, solo se mantenía en la misma posición que antes._

_-Papá, no quiero entrar a una universidad solo por que llevo tu apellido- dijo al fin, causando mas enojo en aquel quien era su padre._

_-De nuevo eso- no era un tema que tuviera algo de nuevo, ya tenía su tiempo que su hija tenia eso en la cabeza- que tiene que ver el apellido._

_-Mucho… el ser Kasuki Rukia tiene que ver mucho, no quiero estar en un lugar en donde todos piensan que solo por que soy hija del doctor mas famoso tengo privilegios- estaba harta de esa situación, durante vario tiempo había sufrido de malos tratos por el apellido Kasuki._

_-Si tu sabes que no es cierto- al parecer había retomado la compostura de antes- yo no intervengo en ello, si entraste a esa universidades es por tu conocimiento, por que tu eres superior a los demás._

_-Sso diles a ellos- hablo de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué tan lejos?_

_-…_

_-No solo es por el apellido, ¿verdad?- como su padre la conocía perfectamente…_

_-Solo te aviso que me voy a las cinco de la tarde- giro para caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre de la mano de su padre._

_-¡¿Tan pronto?!_

_- Si te lo decía un día antes seria capas de quemar mi pasaporte- si su padre la conocía, ella a el también, su padre seria capaz de eso y mas._

_-…_

_La enorme mano que estaba apretando con fuerza su brazo, detuvo el agarre y la soltó con rapidez y brusquedad, mostrando todo el enojo posible en su rostro, acompañado de decepción, todo provocado por su hija._

_-Vete… si te quieres ir, lárgate y no vuelvas mas…_

---------------------------------------------------------- »»»»»»»»Fin de flash Black««««««««-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esas fueran las ultimas palabras que había escuchado de su padre, no fue capas de decir algo en ese momento y solo salió de allí sin decir nada, recogió sus maletas y tomo un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto…

Se sentía mal por dentro y por fuera, su padre era una persona con carácter muy fuerte desde que tenía memoria, pero en ninguno de sus enfados por sus acciones, le había hablado con tanta dureza, siendo que gracia a él no paso ni un minuto en un orfanato… debería de ser la hija perfecta.

_Odiaba el tener esa vida_

* * *

Los pacientes por fin dejaron de entrar por la puerta de su consultorio, y su cansancio rebasaba el límite de lo normal, en esa temporada, las personas que iban por típicos resfriados y congestiones nasales abundaban, y claro, aun más si cubría doble turno de trabajo.

-Kurosaki-sama… ¿aun esta aquí?- la vos de la enfermera que entraba cautelosamente lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Estaba a punto de irme- se levanto de su cómodo asiento para dejar la bata blanca en aquel mueble destinado para ello.

-¿Supongo que también mañana vendrá?- pregunto curiosa la mujer.

-Supone bien…- tomo el portafolio que estaba sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Cómo esta su hija?- tal ves ganaría un regaño por parte de su superior, pero tenía que preguntar eso.

-Esta bien- respondió secamente siguiendo su camino, y la verdad ni siquiera sabía la respuesta

Pensó que esa enfermera metiche haría otra pregunta totalmente tonta, peor no, ella guardo silencia como todos cuando recibían la misma respuesta a la misma pregunta. Siguió caminado por los pasillos del hospital más famoso de Japón, bueno, estaba en pelea por ese puesto gracias al aumento de fama de su única competencia, el hospital de los Ishida, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar de una maneras fastidiosa, pensó que lo había apagado para que eso no sucediera, pero no tenia otra opción, y al desplegar la pantalla vio el nombre de la persona que lo solicitaba.

-Ishida- dijo su nombre al tener ya el celular cerca de su oído.

-_No apagaste tu celular, que milagro-_ bromeo un poco la persona al otro lado del la bocina.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto impaciente.

-¿_Tuviste una jornada de trabajo dura o Yume te odia mas para que estés de ese humo?r-_ las palabras pronunciadas por la persona con la que hablaba lo enfurecieron.

-¿Solo para eso llamaste Ishida?- enfadado pregunto.

_-Claro que no_- todas las personas conocían su historia y al peli naranja le dolía que se lo recordaran, pero el no podía evitarlo- _mañana también trabajaras ¿Verdad?_

-Sí

_-Mañana iré a ver a Yume, ¿Te molesta?_

-Claro que no, ¿Pero no tienes trabajo ene l hospital o en la universidad?

_-Mañana no se trabaja, solo deben estar los guardias, y también las personas matadas como tu, Kurosaki._

-¿Me estas diciendo matado?- pregunto aun mas enfadado

_-Te mentiría si te dijera que no-_ le gustaba jugar con las pocas neuronas que tenia Kurosaki-_ de todos modos, iremos al parque, así que tal vez vuelva en la tarde._

-Esta bien- contesto resignado.

_-Ichigo_-escucho su primer nombre, cosa qué daba mala señal- _como padre deberías de ponerle más atención a Yume._

-…

_-Es tu hija, kuro…_

No escuchó mas por que el mismo corto la llamada, siempre era así, lo que mas odiaba era que se metieran en su vida, como si todas loa personas supieran lo que estaba bien o mal, como si todos lo juzgaran, eso era lo que más odiaba.

_Odiaba como era su vida_

* * *

dejen reviews


	3. Aquí empieza todo

Puuuu

Yo de nuevo

Mil gracias

Makiko-maki maki

Por leer esta historia ^^

Totalmente dedicado a ti

* * *

Amiga Mía

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Tercer capitulo capitulo: Aquí empieza todo

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron involuntaria y pesadamente, se dio cuenta de que no había dormido demasiado desde que sus ojos se serraron, aun rojos por las lágrimas que durante su penuria fueron derramadas sin poder controlarlas, miro el pequeño reloj de Chappy que tenia en la en una mesa cerca de la cama eran las 1:30 A.M. maldijo para sus adentros, no dormiría en lo que quedaba de la noche era lo mas seguro, se levanto lentamente para sentarse después en la cama que tenia, tomo su celular que estaba a un lado de ella y lo abrió lentamente.

_"No mensajes"_

Fue lo primero que noto en el, suspiro notablemente, era una total idiota por esperar algo de su padre, peor por alguna razón, lo primero que s ele vino a la mente al despertar, era que tal vez, el quisiera hablarle. No solo se sentía tonta, si o unas cuantas cosas más, pero si las dijera o las demostrara preocuparía a varias personas por su bajo nivel de alegría.

Sin pensar, entro al menú de su celular, y al revisar su directorio, solo encontró tres contactos, Renji, momo y su padre, no es que fuera una anti social, solo que no encontraba sentido llenar la memoria de su celular con información de personas que no consideraba amigos y viceversa.

Solo faltaba presionar la tecla correcta y llamaría a su padre… dudo, y entre esa duda arrojo su celular lejos de su alcance para volver a caer como piedra en su cama, si seguía si no pasaría los exámenes de semestre, aun faltaban muchas cosas por hacer… y si no dormía no habría como.

* * *

Sus piernas rogaban estar en su cómoda cama matrimonial que poseía su cuarto, prácticamente estaba arrastrándose en los pasillos de su casa, ya era muy tarde, demasiado, pero no tenia la culpa que a medio camino de salir del hospital solicitaran su ayuda con un paciente que por estar en fiesta provoco un accidente, ligero pero seguían pidiendo que se quedara…

-señor- escucho entre las sobras un mormullo somnoliento.

-si.

-a llegado muy tarde, enseguida le preparo algo de cenar- dijo aun tallándose los ojos aquella persona.

-no te preocupes… comí algo antes de venir- dijo tratando de ir a su habitación.

-la señorita Yume lo estuvo esperando, no tiene mucho que se durmió-interrumpió su ruta al escuchar eso, y… entendió- buenas noches, señor.

Vio como su criado se volvía a esconder entre la oscuridad de su hogar, supuso que Yume lo esperaría, siempre era así, siguió su camino mas que fastidiado y al llegar a la entrada de su cuarto no pudo evitar mirar a la otra puerta que tenia detrás, la entrada a la habitación de su hija, lentamente se dirigió a ella y se detuvo antes de girar el seguro de la puerta.

De nuevo la duda entraba en él, pero entro de todas formas, la luz estaba apagada en su totalidad, no había ventanas ni ninguna fuente de luz, conocía su interior a la perfección, así que no dudaba donde estaba ella, giro a la derecha y calculando los pasos se detuvo al pie de la cama, y prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba cerca y pudo verla, a su hija.

Estaba arropada por las enormes cobijas que la tenían alejada del frio de la noche, acaricio lentamente su mejilla tratando de no despertarla, a lo cual ella tan solo izo un ligero movimiento, no sabia sin era de molestia o por que en su interior sabia quien le proporcionaba tal caricia, sonrió para sus adentro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando detecto lo que la pequeña tenia entre sus manos, y no dudo en quitárselo de inmediato, pudo ver en su rostro muestra de molestia, pero no podía evitarlo, esa cosa los lastimaba a los dos.

De la misma forma en que entro, salió, sin apagar la luz cerró la puerta con sigilo, y tan solo dio otros pasos para entrar a la propia. Suspiro fuertemente y recargándose en la puerta se dejo caer, se sentía frustrado e impotente, no podía darle felicidad a su propia hija, no dejaba de pensar en ellos, y le enfurecía saber la razón, miro en marco que hacía poco le quito a su hija de sus manos, en el estaban su hija, su esposa y el, aunque el termino esposa ya no quedaba, esa maldita lo había dejado solo con su hija recién nacida.

-maldición…

* * *

Los enormes pasillos de la universidad la radiaban, estaba cansada por que no pudo dormir después de su despertar repentino, bostecito notablemente haciendo que la personas que pasaban junto de ella no pudiesen evitar mirarla a lo cual contesto ella con miradas de advertencia.

-Kazuki-san- vio como su amiga la alcanzo de nuevo en su caminata.

-¿ya terminaste en recorrerla?- pregunto intrigada.

- no, es muy grande- dijo señalando sus alrededores.

-si, tienes razón, nos llevara un buen de tiempo recorrer todo y conocer para no perdernos.

No contesto y se dedico observar la institución en la que estaría algunos años, si la comparaba con las demás opciones que su padre le había dado, era pequeña, demasiado diría, se maldijo si misma el recordar a su padre, se había levantado con el propósito de no hacerlo y de nuevo la burra al trigo.

-Rukia…

-renji, valla que tardaste- sintió un peso no normal en su hombro derecho y al ver que o quien era la causa se topo con su amigo.

-vamos, solo estaba escogiendo algún deporte.

-y lo encontraste- pregunto momo entrando en la platica.

-no, nada, creo que no me uniré a ninguno.

-vamos no te preocupes- trato e animarlo momo- encontraras uno.

-y ustedes ¿que están haciendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-lo que tu deberías de hacer- respondió una Rukia muy enojada- eres tan cabeza hueca que si no récores un poco la universidad te perderás el primer día.

-serás…

-no pelen…

Pararon cuando notaron que las personas que pasaban junto le miraban feo, y es que para ser universitarios… se comportaban como niños de kínder, de inmediato el color carmesí invadió sus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo miraron hacia diferentes lados haciendo que momo riera levemente sin duda, ellos jamás cambiarían.

* * *

Tenía tremendas ojeras plantadas debajo de sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza como si se hubiese ido de fiesta toda la noche y bebido hasta la última gota de alcohol de todos los bares de Japón… joder.

Conducía su auto con dirección al hospital, no prestaba atención a nada mas que el volante y la carretera que cruzaba, pero en una parada voltio levemente hacia su derecha y eso fue su error, pudo ver a una niña con su papa como caminaban muy felices hacia el colegio, agarrados de la mano y platicando cualquier cosa que pudiesen platicar padre e hija, sin poder evitarlo recordó lo sucedido esa mañana.

_-------------------------------------------------------------- »»»»»»»»Flash Black««««««««----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Termino de lavarse la cara para despertar aunque fuera un poco y se miro al espejo de nuevo, tenia 27 años era una persona que no tenia vida social, no la necesitaba según él, no tenia muchos amigos, y no sabia el por que tenia amigos si jamás le a interesado detener, tenia un puesto envidiable, una hija, dinero… que le faltaba, ¿amor?_

_-¡¡papa!!_

_Escuchó la vos de su hija llamándolo desesperadamente y rápidamente se dirigió donde su hija pedía ayuda, y en cuanto la vio, quiso no haber ido. Estaba ella tirada en el pido, recogiendo lo que quedaba de la foto que el mismo había roto la noche anterior._

_-por… ¿por que?_

_-te lo he dicho muchas veces-hablo por fin- no quiero ver el rostro de esa mujer en esta casa._

_- era la única foto de mi mama… ¡¡¿Por qué la destruiste?!!_

_No salía nada de su boca, era la primera vez, en los siete años que tenia esa niña, que le gritaba y le miraba con tanto, ¿resentimiento? ¿Era eso, lo que sentía se hija por él?, salió de ese lugar y lo ultimo que escucho…_

_-¡¡TE ODIO!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------- »»»»»»»»Fin de flash Black««««««««-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le había dolido las palabras de su hija, y ese malestar no se le quitaba, ni siendo doctor sabía lo que necesitaba para poder sanar, y en su mente vagaba el pensamiento de haber sido duro con su hija, pero lo sacaba de quicio el ver el rostro de la maldita perra que lo dejo solo por "no sentirse completamente segura de lo que habían hecho", si ya estaban casados, tenían una hija, ¿y no estaba segura de lo que habían hecho?

Sonó de nuevo su celular, se le había olvidado apagar el maldito aparato.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto malhumorado

-¿no es muy temprano para que estés de humor de perros Kurosaki?

-Ishida… ¿que quieres?-tenia el presentimiento que lo que le tenia quería decir su amigo, tenia que ver con lo sucedido esa misma mañana.

-saber que le hiciste a Yume… llamo llorando hace unos minutos- su tono de voz señalo preocupación.

-nada- siempre que ocurría un problema entre ellos tenia que llamar a Ishida, y no sabia que hacia ese sujeto para que su hija le tuviera tal confianza como para acudir a él.

-Kurosaki, de todas las veces que Yume llora, el 99% es por tu culpa, y el otro 1% es por cualquier cosa- comento Ishida con seguridad plena.

-…

-¿Kurosaki?- pregunto al no oír respuesta o queja de parte de él.

-¿a que horas pasa por Yume?- pregunto tratando de evadir el tema.

-saliendo de la escuela- respondió rápidamente.

-ok.

-¿no te has comunicado con Inoue-san?- le tocaba preguntar a él, así que aprovecho el molesto silencio del peli naranja para hacerlo.

-…

-¿Kurosaki?-volvió a preguntar

-cuida de Yume Ishida- después de esas palabras colgó, lo mas seguro es que Ishida le estuviese llamando con todas las palabras sinónimas a maldito, ¿y que?

Lanzo el teléfono a la parte trasera del auto, esperaba que jamás se lo volviera a encontrar.

* * *

Los rayos del sol caían fuertemente en al ciudad de Tokio, a pesar de ser invierno el sol salió con tal intensidad que el calor comenzaba a sofocarla, se quito el suéter que llevaba y tan solo se dejo la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de el.

Renji y Hinamori se quedaron un rato más en la universidad para diversos tramites que tenían que hacer, y ella salió a caminar un poco, ya les había avisado que no volvería al departamento asta el anochecer, y es que quería ver como eran los alrededores de esa ciudad, llevaba el celular por si algo se les ofrecía así que no habría problema en localizarla.

Cargaba una pequeña bolsa morada que combinaba con los pantalones del mismo color que tenia puestos, el color morado era su favorito, casi toda su vestimenta era de ese color, pero no quería decir que no le gustaban otros, su padre desde pequeña le compraba variedad de colores en tropa para ser vestida, y le agradaba, pero al crecer y pedir independencia su padre cedió al color morado.

-que aburrimiento- supuestamente era un pensamiento, pero termino diciéndolo en vos alta, sonrojándose levemente por que las personas no disimularon al verla como si fuera loca.

Camino mas rápido tratando de que esa maldita vergüenza desapreciara, cosa que no era fácil, pero al estar en una ciudad desconocida, sin tener a alguien a quien visitar o acudir, era algo por lo que nunca había pasado, pero, no debería de ser tan desconocida, pues fue en ese lugar donde comenzaron sus recuerdos.

_-No solo es por el apellido, ¿verdad?-_

Recordó las palabras de su padre antes de partir a Tokio, y poseía la razón de la discusión de aquella vez, en parte, la partida a Tokio no solo era por el apellido, era para conocer de su pasado, solo sabia que había tenido un trágico accidente cuando era pequeña y que había perdido la memoria por el fuerte golpe que había sufrido en el, pero inclusive los recuerdos del hospital eran borrosos, solo recordaba, solo lo recordaba a él.

-------------------------------------------------------------- »»»»»»»»Flash Black««««««««----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Despertó con dificultad demasiada dificultad, sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaba y como todo el cuerpo al moverse se quebraba._

_-¡despertó, despertó!_

_Sus ojos no podían divisar quienes estaban en ese lugar con ella, apenas y distinguía ciertos colores y veía como un bulto salía corriendo y otro se quedaba con ella, a su lado._

_Se levanto ligeramente ya que no podía más por las diversas cosa que tenía en el cuerpo ¿cables?, si no se equivocaba estaba cubierta por muchos cables de muchos colores y estaba en un lugar que…_

_-no te muevas por favor_

_Escucho la vos del bulto que tenía al lado, ya su vista se había adaptado y pudo ver un color naranja muy llamativo._

_-yo… ¿que hago aquí?-pregunto muy confusa, sujetándose la cabeza por los fuertes dolores que le daban._

_-tú… bueno, sufriste un accidente hace mas de una semana- dijo su acompañante- estabas muy grave._

_-no, no recuerdo nada- comento aun mas confundida._

_-mi papa dijo que te golpeaste muy fuete la cabeza… que tal ves no recordaras nada- puntualizo esa persona._

_-pero, ¿yo quien soy?_

_- no lo sabes-pudo ver como el rostro de su acompañante mostro sorpresa- ¿ni siquiera tu nombre?_

_-no…_

_-¿te gustaría que te pusiera uno?- pregunto emocionado mostrando una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿me darías un nombre?-por alguna razón desconocida le gusto al sonrisa de su compañero._

_-claro, mi mama me a dicho que todas la personas debemos tener nombre… pero ¿Cuál será?- vio como el muchacho actuaba de una manera extraña, pensaba y pensaba, y por lo que veía no encontraba la solución hasta que…- ¡ya se!, tu nombre será… Rukia-chan_

_---------------------------------------------------------- »»»»»»»»Fin de flash Black««««««««-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Era tonto pensar que ese crio le dio nombre, y que con ese se quedo, después Kasuki Horo le adopto como su hija. Se fueron a vivir a New York, por una propuesta que le hicieron de trabajo a su padre al poco tiempo de que fue oficialmente su hija.

Siguió su camino esperando que algo sucediera, no sabia que pero sucedería, eso era lo que sentía, que debía recorrer ese camino, extraño, mas extraño fue cuando vio como una niña de cabello anaranjado atravesó la calle sin percatarse de de que la luz roja había pasado a verde.

Sin saber porque, tiro su bolsa y el suéter que llevaba en mano y salió en dirección de la pequeña, lo último que sintió fue como su cuerpo era golpeado fuertemente, y lo ultimo que escucho fue…

-¡¡Yume!!

* * *

Dejen reviews

Makiko-maki maki-sama

espero que sea de tu agrado


	4. ¡Que suerte la mía!

PUUUU

mil gracia spor los reviews

GRACIAS

^-^

* * *

Amiga Mía

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Cuarto capitulo: !Que suerte la mía!

* * *

El aire golpeaba levemente se rostro de manera suave igual que una caricia. El sol salió de entre las nubes densas del invierno y permitió que el día fuera más que perfecto para dar un paseo junto a su pequeña Yume.

-¡Ishida!- miro a la dueña de sus pensamientos que sonreía alegremente. Sus cabello anaranjados brillaban con la luz del astro al igual que si piel de marfil. Vestía de manera casual, con un vestido color lila que la hacia ver aun mas tierna.

-¿Si… Yume?- pregunto al verle correr no muy lejos de él.

-¡Quiero un helado!- exclamo al fin con suma alegría señalando al joven detrás del mostrador.

-¿Es un poco temprano?, y no has comido- de nuevo miro a su acompañante y le causo un hueco en el estomago al ver su cara de desilusión.

-Pero… no es temprano- afirmo con voz baja.

-OK- soltó con un suspiro, ¿Cómo no negarse a una pequeña experta ene el arte del soborno?- pero no le digas a Kurosaki que lo hice, se enfadaría conmigo si te comprara comida chatarra cada ves que salimos.

-Como si le importara a mi papá- hablo de nuevo con frialdad- jamás esta en casa y ni siquiera le importo.

Miro atónico la pronunciación de esas palabras, Kurosaki no era un buen padre. Lo sabía. Pero tampoco era para negar que no le interesara su hija. Conocía a su amigo, desde su decepción amorosa con la madre de su hija no había vuelto a ser el mismo, se volvió frio e insensible con los sentimiento humanos, en especial con los de su pequeña hija, pero aun así…

-¿Por qué dices eso Yume?- se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar donde ella pedía su deliciosa golosina.

-Porque lo se- dijo rápidamente sosteniendo el enorme helado que el joven le había dado. Pareciera que la combinación de fresa, chocolate, pistache y chicle no era tan desagradable después de todo ya que su expresión lo decía.

-Tu papá te quiere, mas de lo que imaginas-de nuevo se centro en las expresiones de su rostro y si antes reflejaban alegría como ninguna, ahora era una tristeza como ninguna.

-No es verdad- sus ojos almendrados comenzaron a cristalizarse levemente y de nuevo su voz se rompía lentamente.

-Kurosaki siempre esta ocupado, su cargo le impide pasar tiempo contigo, no lo niego. Pero el papel de padre va mucho mas que solo eso Yume- cortó sus palabras, sabia que le estaba doliendo mucho sus palabras a esa niña y también sabia que ella estaba completamente consiente de su situación. Siendo una niña pequeña sufría ya los problemas de los adultos.

-mi papá es una persona importante, siempre mis maestro y las personas de la casa me lo dicen, pero…- su mano pequeña limpio la rebelde lagrima que se resbaló por su rostro- quisiera que mi mamá estuviera con mi papá. Que fuéramos una familia feliz como las que tiene mis compañeros de escuela.

Ese hueco en el estomago creció al oír esas palabras. Sentía el fuerte dolor de la Kurosaki Yume como si fuera propio, desde que nació la pequeña Kurosaki una extraña conexión se formo entre ellos. Su dolor era su dolor.

-Te quiere, no dudes Yume- trato de quitar con su mano las ya abundantes lagrimas que surgían de sus ojos almendrados pero se alejo bruscamente.

-¡NO! ¡Él no me quiere! ¡Jamás lo ha hecho!

Sin que se diera cuenta el helado había quedado en el suelo y su dueña había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que estaban yendo. Con un rápido movimiento se giro para alcanzarla, pero de alguna manera, esa pequeña le ganaba en rapidez. Tenia que hacer más ejercicio o por lo menos ponerse en forma. Peor dejo eso pensamientos que eran más que fuera de lugar para tener unos llenos de temor.

-¡Yume!

Grito alarmado al verla cruzar la calle sin prestar atención alguna y vio con mas temor como un auto avanzaba peligrosamente a su pequeña. Escucho el chillar de los neumáticos al frenar sin intención y también, el leve crujir de un cuerpo al ser estrellado con el frio pavimento.

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar de quien sabe donde y se topo… con un ángel.

* * *

No tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Escuchaba algunas voces, unas más fuertes que otras pero una le llamo más la atención que las otras. Era un llanto, ligero pero era un llanto, demasiado cerca para que lo ignorara, trato de moverse, pero le dolía la parte de la cintura hacia abajo, entonces lo sintió, como si le hubiesen ensartado un cuchillo en el abdomen y este le hubiese atravesado. No sabia si el grito de dolor hubiese salido de su boca o no, pero ese dolor incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No te muevas-escucho como alguien le hablaba ligera y tranquilamente.

Trato de abrir sus ojos que estaban cerrados pero se lo impidió de nuevo el tormentoso dolor en el mismo lugar haciendo que en vez de abrirlos los cerrar con mas fuerza.

-¿Puedes escucharme?

De nuevo la escucho, y como si al pudiera ver, trato de mover la cabeza en muestra de conciencia.

-Esta bien.

Con eso entendió que su movimiento logro su fin.

-La ambulancia llegara pronto, no te muevas.

Temió, en su agonía temió por las palabras pronunciadas por aquel desconocido. Sintió como su cabello estaba húmedo y el dolor que más conocía abundaba en aquel lugar. Sangre. Era seguro que lo que había sentido antes era el golpe de aquel automóvil, el que casi mata a esa niña tan descuidada.

La niña

No sabía si podía hablar o lo que pronunciara saliera de su boca, pero haría el intento.

* * *

-la…la… niña.

Escucho con dificultad lo que intentaba decir la joven que tenia cerca, tirada en el suelo, con sangre por la herida en la cabeza, rasgúñanos en los brazos por ser arrojada varios metros a causa del gran impacto y con posibles dos o tres costillas rotas, aun así, se preocupaba por la niña que salvo al protegerla con sus brazos de cualquier daño y recibiéndolo completamente ella.

-Esta a salvo, gracias a ti.

Aparto su mirada de aquella mujer tirada en el suelo para mirar a su pequeña. Lloraba fuertemente a unos pocos metros de ellos, sujetada por un hombre desconocido para que no se acercara donde estaba él. Podía escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia que poco antes había pedido por medio de su celular. Sentías una completa responsabilidad de4que Yume llorara aterrada, y d4 ese ángel estuviera cubierta de sangre.

Aprecio la leve sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer, pudo ser causada por lo que había dicho. En ella se notaba una satisfacción total y un dolor que no podía disimular.

-Estarás bien. Me asegurare de ello.

* * *

No tenia mucho habían llegado a su departamento. Para mala suerte de ellos, aun seguí un poco desordenado, para no decir demasiado.

-¿Kasuki-san?-pregunto adentrándose aun más en la morada sin recibir respuesta.

-Aun es temprano- comento su acompañante- debe de estar paseando por allí.

Toco el interruptor que tenia al lado para iluminar un poco el cuarto. El joven pelirrojo dejo su maletín en una mesa pequeña para cuatro personas para después tumbarse en un cómodo sillón rojo.

-Pero no conoce la ciudad Abarai-kun- hablo con cierta demostración de angustia- ¿Y si le sucede algo?

-A Rukia le a sucedido de todo- bostecito levemente- además trae el celular, cualquier cosa con apretar un botón llamara.

Pareciera que lo dicho por el no hubiese causado efecto alguno en la pelinegra que seguía demostrando la preocupación por su compañera de cuarto. La vio caminar lentamente hacia la puerta y dudar en abrirla o no. Decirle que su amiga estaría bien seria malgastar saliva en vano. Miro el techo blanco tratando de perder el tiempo, también estaba levemente preocupado por su amiga, pero no lo demostraría tanto como su acompañante, le daría tiempo a Rukia para llegar, si no sucedía llamaría a su celular. Conocía el humor tomado por la mujer al ser interrumpida por una simple preocupación injustificada y lo que era capas de hacer. No tomaría acciones anticipadas después de conocer las consecuencias.

Observo el pequeño reloj de pared que habían puesto en la diminuta pero acogedora sala. Marcaba las 17:25. Estaba en lo cierto, no era tarde, y faltaba mucho para que la oscuridad cubriera el cielo azul de ese día.

-Hinamori- hablo dirigiéndose a su compañera que aun estaba nerviosa- si en tres horas ella no llega, marcaremos, hasta entonces no hay nada que hacer.

No sabía si había causado efecto en Hinamori ya que después de haber dicho eso, se volvió a tumbar en el sofá cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza tratando de dar a entender que daría una siesta. No escucho nada en los siguientes minutos así que no dijo nada. Miro levemente sobre su hombro y no la encontró, seguramente había ido a su habitación. No lo sabía.

_Rukia… llama_

* * *

Ya estaban en el hospital, gracias a dios el tráfico permitió que la ambulancia avanzara más rápido de lo normal ya que habían llegado más rápido que ellos. No pudo acompañar a la mujer ya que un Yume estaba con é. tuvieron que ir en su propio auto que no estaba muy lejos de donde ocurrieron lo hechos. A pesar de que insistió hasta el cansancio de dejarla en casa para que el fuera solo al hospital, Yume se salió con la suya y termino acompañándolo al hospital de la familia Ishida, su familia.

Estaba entre llamar a Kurosaki para decir donde estaban o simplemente hacerse el desentendido de que el límite del tiempo había acabado hace mucho. Rápidamente tomo el celular que tenía dentro de unas de las bolsas de su chaleco y lo apago. Yume seguía llorando, pero con menor, sus ojos estaban rojizos y levemente hinchados. Sentada a un lado de él en la sala de espera contando el tiempo en el que su padre saldría. Hasta que lo vieron.

Un hombre mayor de no más de treinta primaveras caminaba con elegancia entre los pasillos blancos. Con la típica bata blanca y el informe de pacientes en mano se dirigió con suma paciencia a ellos.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto dejando las formalidades a un lado.

-No esta tan grave como pensábamos- dijo con tranquilidad y con la misma puso el informe a manos de su hijo y cual leyó con rapidez cada detalle escrito en esas hojas- tiene tan solo una costilla rota, el golpe en la cabeza izo que perdiera demasiada sangre, pero nada que no podamos resolver.

Termino de leer rápidamente, desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a que por sus manos pasara ese tipo de documente lo cual le proporcionaba habilidad ejemplar. Miro a su padre de manera seria y noto que no le regresaba la mirada, en ves de eso la tenia fija en la pequeña que seguía a su lado sin falta.

-¿Es la hija de Kurosaki?- pregunto demostrando enfado.

-Sí- noto como la frente de su progenitor se arrugaba lentamente y sus ojos no perdían a su objetivo. Tubo que ponerse en frente de ella para que esa mirada de odio terminara- ¿Tienes algún dato confirmado?

Escucho un suspiro notable.

-No llevaba documentos ni credenciales. Solo encontramos un celular, en el estaban tres números registrados. En este momento se están comunicando con los dueños de cada número.

No dijo nada. No era necesario.

-Sera mejor que lleves a casa- rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos para dirigirse la niña- este no es el mejor sitio para que un pequeña este deambulando.

Se giro de repente a dirección contraria para caminar hasta perderse entre enfermeras y pacientes desesperados por recibir atención o datos de sus parientes hospitalizados. Giro su rostro para encontrar el de Yume un poco mas tranquila, estaba seguro que no entendió tanto la platica mantenía por su padre hace unos momentos.

-Yume- capto su atención con rapidez- es hora de irnos.

-¿No vamos a verla?- con su tierna voz pregunto.

-En estos momentos no se puede- afirmo- mañana tal vez, debemos dejarla descansa.

Vio de nuevo en sus ojos la desilusión por sus palabras, pero esta vez no había forma de complacer su pedido. Le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida mas cercana.

* * *

Faltaban quince minutas para que terminara el plazo dado para tomar el teléfono y marcar el bendito numero del celular de la ingrata de Rukia, pero no izo falta ya que había empezado a sonar con insistencia el suyo primero. Rápidamente le tomo y al echar un vistazo a la pantalla noto que no era el número de su amiga, y, que tampoco era uno que reconociera. Con demasiada curiosidad tecleo el botón de contestar y se lo puedo cerca del oído.

-Buenas tardes- escuchó una vos de una mujer proveniente del otro aparato- es usted es señor Renji Abarai.

-Sí…- contesto dudando- ¿Quién es usted?

-Estoy llamando del hospital centra señor…- con solo escuchar la palabra hospital la sangre se le congelo.

Rukia

-¿Un… hospital…?- si sus sospechas eran cierta, Hinamori lo mataría.

-Una joven fue traída esta tarde por accidente señor, no tenia ningún documento que la identificará pero traía consigo un celular en donde encontramos este numero y dos más. Se le ha marcado al primero pero no contesta y el segundo se encuentra apagado, es el único que ha contestado a nuestro llamado.

Escuchaba. Sí, no había duda. Pero no entendía lo que le decía la mujer tetras del auricular. Su mente estaba muy lejos de la realidad en un planeta llamado… RUKIA.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el hospital?

-Es el hospital centra señor est…

No la dejo terminar, colgó de inmediato en cuanto capto el nombre en donde estaba su amiga y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, aun no dominaba las calles de la gran ciudad, pero no costaba nada pedir un taxi. Faltaba tan solo unos pasos para cruzar la puerta y dar con el exterior…

-Abarai-kun… ¿Adonde vas?

No había notado que su compañera estaba pegada a la puerta de su habitación con ropa informal y su cabello sujetado con una media cola.

-Hinamori… yo…

-¿Kasuki-san aun no llega?- pregunto de nuevo.

-No llegara- mentir solo aria que retrasara mas la salida, y era muy malo para mentir. Estaba desesperado por llegar a ese hospital y estar para cuando ella despertara, tomarle la mano y acariciar su rostro, mientras pudiera- sufrió un accidente, esta en un hospital.

Miro su rostro lleno de pánico y como posaba su mano en la boca para ahogar un grito de desesperación.

-No…

-Es el hospital central según me dijeron- se pudo el ligero chaleco que colgaba en una silla cerca de él- ¿Me sigues?

No tubo que esperar demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta Hinamori ya estaba junto a el con su suéter puesto.

-Te sigo.

* * *

Estaciono el auto enfrente de la residencia Kurosaki, una casa sencilla pero que no pasaba desapercibida por quienes circulaban por esa calle. Bajo lentamente y se dirigió al otro lado para abrirle la puerta a la princesa de la casa. Sus ojos ya no están rojos, y mucho menos hinchados, lo único que quedaba del mal momento era su vestido sucio y con algunas manchas de sangre que esperaba que no notara.

Se acercaron a la gran puerta de madera que se abrió de golpe antes de llegar totalmente frente a ella. Detrás se pudo ver a una mujer vestida con delantal blanco y vestido negro, los miro con desesperación a ambos y se tiro con frenético abrazo a su acompañante.

-Señorita… que bueno que esta bien.

-Se preguntaba por que había reaccionado así la mujer del servicio, y al ver su muñeca noto la razón. Su reloj marcaba las nueve cuarenta demasiado tiempo habían pasado en la sala y el trayecto de vuelta se había demorado mas por el insoportable trafico que antes no habían sufrido.

-Tranquila Sun-chan- ese era el nombre de la criada- Ishida me ha estado cuidado.

Desearía que eso fuera verdad. Que junto a el no hubiera peligros ni tristezas para la joven Kurosaki, pero junto a él, bajo su cuidado estuvo a punto de perderla en tan solo unos segundos si no fuera por aquel ángel. Estaría en deuda por siempre con ella.

-Su padre a estado llamando cada cinco minutos para saber si llegaba- hablo lentamente y ambos notaron como fruncía la frente la pequeña.

-No se por que lo hace- dijo totalmente despreocupada.

-Señorita…

-Me voy a cambiar- dio totalmente terminada la platica con ellos por lo9 dicho, y rápidamente subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Ambos la observaron hasta perderla de vista, como si necesitara vigilar cada paso que daba para que no se hiciera daño alguno. Podrían continuar con su labor por siempre, pero fueron intervenidos por el sonido de un insistente teléfono estacionario.

-Debe ser el señor- afirmo la señora con tono de preocupación.

-Yo me encargo- esa mujer no tenia que sufrir por sus descuidos. Se acerco a la pequeña mesa de cristal en donde se encontraba en teléfono negro sobre un hermoso mantel blanco. Lo tomo rápidamente y en cuanto toco la tecla para recibir la llamada se lo pudo en el oído.

_-¡Sun, no me digas que ese maldito aun no a llevado a mi hija!-_ escucho la voz del doctor Kurosaki totalmente desesperado, no dijo nada y le dejo continuar.

_- ¡Te juro que si no lo a echo lo voy a matar!_

De nuevo no contesto.

_-¡Sun si no contestas date por despedida!_

-No desquites con esa pobre mujer la frustración de no tener vida Kurosaki- hablo al notar que estaba más furioso que de costumbre.

_-¡Donde tenias a mi hija maldito!-_ podía escuchar su respiración agitada y el rechinar de sus de sus dientes.

- Tuvimos un percance, lamento no haber traído a tu hija a tiempo- hablo con toda la sinceridad que su voz podía demostrar, hiso una pausa para dejar que le dijera más de los insultos comunes en él pero no escucho nada.

_-Solo tenías que llamar para avisar, me tenías totalmente desesperado._

Lo peor ya había pasado, con demasiada rapidez que lo de costumbre lo cual le extraño demasiado.

-Lo mas seguro eS que tuviera tu celular tirado en el consultorio o en un bote de basura de cualquier calle.

-…

-¿Trabajara hasta tarde de nuevo?- pregunto evadiendo el tema de la tardanza.

_-Me toca el turno de noche, llegare en la madrugada-_ contesto de mala gana por el tono utilizado por su amigo, tenia entendido que le tenia gran afecto a su hija, pero no era para que se metiera en su itinerario de trabajo.

-¿Te importa si me quedo hasta que llegues?- miro hacia su alrededores y al notar que la mujer ya no lo acompañaba pregunto. Lo que siguió fue un casi eterno silencio hasta que…

_-¿Qué sucedió Ishida?-_ su voz ya no demostraba ninguna emoción como las anterior, en cambio y estaba llena de…

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?- bajo la voz lo mas que pudo para que nadie de la casa pudiera escuchar lo dicho y surgieran sospechas. Se mantuvo al pendiente de la respuesta pero no llego-¿Kurosaki?- se aventuro a preguntar de nuevo.

-_Llamo Matsumoto-_ de nuevo utilizo el tono de vos que lo delataba al mencionar ese nombre. Espero a que siguiera pero no lo izo. Tubo que hacerlo él.

-¿Qué quería?

_-No lo se_- imaginaba como su cara se arrugaba mas de lo normal y su mano derecha se colocaba cerca de sus ojos para dar un leve masaje improvisado- _¿Crees que le conteste sus malditas treinta llamadas?_

Si que era insistente esa mujer. La conoció por casualidad cuando estuvo en el nacimiento de Yume. Alta, elegante, de fracciones que enloquecerían a cualquier hombre, parecería que la habían sacado de una revista donde las mujeres modifican su cuerpo para ganarse por lo menos una cuarta parte en esas hojas. Pero no. Jamás la habían visto en una de esa clínicas donde se hacen o al menos donde dan seguimiento al tratamiento, era cien por ciento natural. Al igual que su hija.

-Debe de ser algo importante- dijo después de meditar un poco las circunstancias.

_-Dinero es lo que a de querer_- bufo con cólera.

-Tú tienes la culpa por aceptar las condiciones.

_-Eres mi amigo, deberías de apoyarme_- noto cierto sarcasmo utilizado por el peli naranja detrás de la bocina.

-No siempre apoyare todas las estupideces que haces en tu vida.

_-Te parece que llegando continuemos la platica, tengo pacientes que atender_- escucho como lo había interrumpido una mujer alegando cosas que no entendía.

-te espero.

Corto la llamada al escuchar el tintineo de la otra línea. Lo puso en el lugar donde lo había tomado, sobre aquella mesa de cristal que le encantaba, lo único que quedaba de la antigua relación de Kurosaki.

-Ishida-sama

-Sun, no esperes al señor- comento al verla detrás suyo, pensó que tal ves lo estuviera espiando peor noto como su ropa estaba medio mojada y sus mangas arremangadas- ¿Yume ya se baño?

-Por supuesto- afirmo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Me a mandado a preguntar si gusta acompañarla para cenar?

No necesitaba preguntarlo.

* * *

Llegaron en cuanto pudieron, tardaron en encontrar un taxi disponible y un poco mas en recorrer el camino hacia aquel lugar. En cuanto llegaron, Hinamori rápidamente pidió informe dando los datos que el habían dado con esa llamada. Una mujer alta de apariencia simpática los atendió de inmediato. Los largo pasillos blancos los radiaban por doquier, el mármol reflejaban las luces de cada esquina con gran intensidad, la puertas quedaban levemente separadas no mas de 3 metro de separación. Llegaron a la puerta número 569, en donde gentilmente la mujer les abrió la puerta.

La vieron recostada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, recostada en una blanca cama en medio de la habitación, vestida de bata larga y acobijada por una ligera sabana estaba ella sumida en un letargo profundo. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, y una venda adornaba la parte superior de su cabeza, cubriendo incluso su ojo derecho.

-Esta mucho mejor. Cuando la trajeron tenía abierta la cabeza por el golpe que había sufrido, tiene una costilla rota- se formo en su rostro la preocupación al escuchar eso- pero no se preocupen, no hay daño interno, no hay necesidad de que ella permanezca en el hospital.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Hinamori sorprendida a lo cual la enfermera asintió.

-Solo necesita una revisión más de doctor Ishida y estará libre para irse- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin decir nada más, la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta detrás de ella dejándoles tener un poco mas de privacidad. El silencio gobernó la habitación por unos minutos más hiantes que uno de ellos se atreviera a romperlo. El solo pensar que podrían molestar a su compañera que lo que mas necesitaba era descansar, se miraron fijamente para intentar decirse algo con la mirada, la ver que ninguno entendía al otro.

-Abarai-kun- se acerco al lugar en donde su amigo había encontrado haciendo-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Dijo la enfermera que estaba bien- noto la pequeña risa en ella- ¿No era eso?

-Kasuki-sama debe saberlo.

-¡Que!- trato de suprimir el grito de sorpresa pero no pudo.

-¡shhh!- le tapo rápidamente la boca- ¡si gritas la vas a despertar!

-No estoy loco para llamar al histérico de Kasuki- bajo el tono con el que hablaba pero no la forma en que se refería al padre de Rukia.

-Me dijiste en el camino que habían hablando a los números que tenía registrado el celular de Kasuki-san, el mío tenia baja la batería por eso no pude atender cuando me llamaron, pero… también lo llamaron a él ¿No?

Se quedo en silencio por poco segundos para darse cuenta que su amiga tenía razón.

-Maldición- dijo en susurro- pero la mujer que llamo menciono que no le habían contestado.

Escucharon leves quejido por parte de la persona que estaba recostada en la cama, ambos subieron la vista y la encontraron revoloteando las sabanas aculatando su rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se acercaron mas al escuchar su melodiosa vos y estar completamente seguros que no era una acción causada por pesadillas comunes en ella.

-Es un hospital Rukia- noto que tras su respuesta no hubo ningún cambio en la forma en la que estaba, es mas, un ligero temblor debajo de ellas pudo ser notado por los dos.

-Me duele… la espalda y…

-Kasuki-san, te golpeaste muy fuerte, tienes rota una costilla- se acerco a la orilla de la cama e interrumpiendo sus dolores le hablo.

-Solo recuerdo… que iba caminando y una niña… esa niña-trato de componer la postura en la cual se encontraba, pero el tratarlo un leve quejido salió de su boca. Rápidamente Hinamori que era la que estaba mas cerca la volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pero con la delicadeza de Hinamori.

-Lo que faltaba- resoplo frustrado el peli rojo- que te pases salvando criollos como si tuvieras poderes. Rukia eres humana. No tienes poderes ni nada por el estilo para salvarte del hospital.

-¡Abarai-kun!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sin bajar el tono de voz- ella se da el lujo de saltar a un precipicio sin importarle lo preocupados que podemos estar por ella.

Ya no hablaba fuera del tono de vos, gritaba a todas sus anchas sin importare que hubiera pacientes en las habitaciones que los radiaban, o que alguna enfermera o doctor de alrededor lo viniera a reprender como niño pequeño.

-¡Renji cállate de una buna vez! Me duele mucho la cabeza ¡Como para estarte aguantando!

De nuevo los tres guardaron silencio por el tremendo grito de la peli negra, se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y el dolor en su rostro se reflejo. No tardo demasiado para que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar a una enfermera, era diferente a la otra, con unos poco años de más encima que se veían reflejados en la nieve de su cabello.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- ignoro olímpicamente a Renji y Hinamori para pasar directamente al lado de Rukia.

Su posición no cambiaba y mucho menos los gestos que hacia. La enfermera comprendió sin que ella soltara palabra alguna.

-No se mueva, en doctor Ishida vendrá enseguida.

Salió a paso apresurado de la habitación blanca no sin antes dirigirle una mirada severa al único hombre adentro de ella.

-¿Te duele mucho Kasuki-san?- Pregunto con tono dulce Hinamori, volvió a estar cerca de ella en cuanto no cio peligro de que la mujer volviera, con su mano removió unos de los mechones del cabello de su amiga que estaba fuera de lugar.

-No... Es solo que me dan piquetes en el abdomen- dibujo una leve sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas- de nuevo hablo, pero al parecer ya estaba mas calmado- si lo sigues haciendo terminaras por estar en este hospital de por vida.

No tardo mucho en llegar la enfermera acompañada por el doctor a cargo, aun que el dolor era insoportable levanto la mirada levemente y vio a un hombre te cabello blanco y mirada gélida. Hinamori se había apartado para dejar que el doctor la revisara, pero no tanto como para no observar todo lo que hacia. Aquel hombre le quito levemente la bata que tenia encima y dejo ver las gruesas vendas que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo. De manera rápida, examino el pecho, los pulmones y la espalda.

-Usted tiene suerte- tomo la postura de antes y dijo manteniendo la misma mirada- si el golpe hubiera sido mas fuerte sus órganos hubieran sido perforados por las costillas que se romperían.

-Entonces fue mi día de suerte- la anestesia que la enfermera le estaba inyectando, cumplir su cometido. El dolor comenzó a disminuir en el tórax y la cabeza- ¿Necesito quedarme aquí?

-No, solo necesita mucho reposo. No solo por las costilla rota, el golpe en la cabeza es lo único en lo que no estoy seguro de la gravedad- abrió la carpeta roja que tenia en manos y con el lapicero de su bolso empezó a registrar lo sucedió- mientras, le daré Ibuprofeno y Naproxeno para aliviar el dolor y reducir la inflamación-señalo la parte que tenia vendada.

-¿Cuántos días tendrá de vacaciones?- pregunto Renji metiéndose totalmente en la conversación.

-Mínimo una semana máximo tres- dijo sin mirarle- ¿Haces deporte?- ella negó con la cabeza- eso esta muy bien… evitara que te expongas a una recaída.

No hacia deporte desde pequeña, su Horo no la dejo practicar deporte por ser "peligroso" y no lo contradecía en eso. Dedico su infancia a estudiar música. Amaba el violín, y el piano era como su mejor amigo. En New York tenia un cuarto con los instrumentos que tocaba, varias veces su padre había echo que diera mini-conciertos en cualquier evento, para practicar sus habilidades con cada uno de ellos.

-Esta bien- dijo con resignación, todavía no comenzaban las clases y ya iba a faltar. Si su padre se enterara enviaría a alguien de inmediato por ella, con el argumento que estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso d su educación en cualquier cosa.

¡Que mas podría salir peor!. En la primera semana ya había sufrido una depresión que no sabia si ya no la tenía, la habían atropellado, se le rompió una costilla y la cabeza la tenia rota. ¡Que suerte la suya! Sin duda alguna Kasuki Rukia tenía la mejor suerte del mundo.

* * *

La cena estuvo más que exquisita. Como siempre. Ya era costumbre que por lo menos una vez a la semana él terminara por comer o cenar en esa casa y la cocinera ya sabia lo que le gustaba. Compartía los mismos gustos que Yume, eso facilitaba el deber de ella al hacer solo un tipo y no muchas como cuando estaba Kurosaki en casa.

-¡Sun-chan hace comida rica!- caminaba a unos paso alejados de él. Sabían la larga escalera hacia su habitación. Estaba muy emocionada por que Ishida se quedaría a "dormir" o por lo menos a acompañarla. Lo guio hasta el pasillo mas amplio y después frente a la puerta rosa que le pertenecía.

-¡Entra!- finalmente giro la perilla y como si el viento la empujara, se abrió lentamente. Obedeció a la pequeña admirando como si fuera la primera vez que entrara. Trataba de encontrar cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su última visita. Encontró unos adornos en la pared pegados de forma simétrica, la enorme pared rosa y violeta tenía en ella fotos y dibujos de su pequeña. Era creativa a no más poder cuando no se entretenía con él en sus ratos libres, dibujaba, pintaba y decoraba su habitación.

Todo estaba bien, solo encontró un inconveniente.

-Yume…

-¡No lo toques!- con rapidez le arrebato lo que poco antes había tenido en manos y lo protegido de manera "ridícula" como diría Kurosaki.

-Yume… ¿Tu papá sabe que hiciste eso?- vio la pequeña mesa donde había encontrado el objeto. O más bien la foto.

-¡Claro que no!- chillo levemente- Ya la destruyó una vez. ¡No voy a dejar que lo haga de nuevo!

Vio como se acomoda en la cama de un brinco sorprendente. Acomodo las sabanas y se tapo hasta la cabeza. Suspiro a la muestra d ella de no querer hablar sobre ello. No tenia remedio.

-No me vas a dar las buenas noches- le hablo muy cerca de la cama, no quería irse sabiendo que ella estaba enojada con él.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo aun dentro de la protección que le brindaban sus sabanas.

- Buenas noches para ti Yume- solo sonrió. Que más le quedaba. Apago la luz principal dejando solo prendido la pequeña lámpara que tenia al lado su pequeña. No cero la puerta tras de él. La dejo semi abierta por si ocurría algo o necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Bajo las escaleras y se situó en la reconfortante sala. Se sentó en el más grande y se puso cómodo, tal vez tendría que esperar unas cuantas horas antes de que Kurosaki pasara por la puerta principal.

-Señor Ishida-salió un hombre de la puerta de servicio mas cercana- ¿Esperara al señor Kurosaki?

-Sí- el hombre no dijo nada más y se retiro. Coloco ambas manos en la cabeza y como si no pudiera despertar se las tallo una y otras vez. Tenia mucho que discutir con su mejor amigo, sobre Yume… su deber como padre y… Inoue Orihime. La antigua esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo, y madre de su hija Yume Kurosaki Inoue

* * *

No me maten!!!!!


End file.
